futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Second Cold War (Withered)
The Second Cold War, also known as Cold War II, (approx. 2026-2031) was large conflict that stemmed from increased hostilities, tensions, rivalry's, and differing ideologies between the European Union and The United States of America against the Union of Russian Confederate States (URCS for short), as well as the People's Republic of China. The Union of Russian Confederate States was established in 2018, after Belarus joined the former Russian Federation. It occupied most of Asia and the Middle East, as well as the Caucasian countries during it's height of power. The Second Cold War was primarily fought in Finland, Ukraine, Northern-Central Asia, The United States of America, and the Korean Peninsula, namely the de-militarized zone separating North and South Korea. The Second Cold War became the first conflict to occur in the United State's since the War of 1812 against the United Kingdom. Before the beginning of the Second Cold War, Europe, America, and Asia had faced an arms race from 2022-2026, due the URCS's increased creation of nuclear warheads and it's threatening of multiple countries to join the Union or risk invasion. On January 13th, 2026, The URCS invaded Finland. This caused world-wide condemnation, and on January 19th, the European Union declared war on the URCS. The main battle-zone in Finland was established in the Kainuu and Northern Ostrobothnia regions, with another battle-zone being established in the Ukraine regions of Vinnytsia Oblast and Zhytomyr Oblast. Most of the battles within these regions ended up as stalemates after a few weeks, however, the arrival of German offenses in 2029 proved to stop the stalemate and eventually push Russia out of Europe. Although Russia had begun talks of an armistice, Europe was determined to not allow Russia to gain the power to become very powerful again, and large aerial attacks upon Moscow and key cities in Russia would lead to it's formal collapse in 2031. A terrorist attack in The People's Republic of China on March 29th, 2027 caused them to declare war on the United States of America. The terrorist Zhang Wei assassinated President Xi Jinping, and upon the President's assassination, he detonated a bomb inside of the Tsinghua University, one of the most highly ranked universities within Beijing, China. Casualties for the bombing of the school were reported at 700 civilians. The terrorist committed suicide before his apprehension by the Chinese police. After 3 months of direct investigations, it was found that the United State's current President Paul Ryan had directed the assassination, as he wanted to bring down "The last strong communist state on Earth". The People's Republic of China invaded the United States of America, after only a few hours upon officially declaring war. Their main invasion was along the West Coast of the United States: California, Washington, and Oregon. Drones were the most common entity within this war, with the United States Army using more drones than troops. This part of the Second Cold War was entitled The Sino-American War, however, due to the United States heavy use of new technology on the battlefield, it has been referred to as The First Futuristic War. The United States were able to launch offensives on the People's Republic of China through Hawaii. The United State's offensive attacks and use of drones against the People's Republic of China would eventually allow for the United States to successfully occupy the Chinese region from 2030-2032. The war ended after the collapse of URCS on March 30th, 2031. The Sino-American War ended with a peace treaty that was signed on April 4th, 2031. Category:Withered Category:Second Cold War Category:Geopolitics 2020s